fingers
by fallinlovegrl
Summary: dante unknowingly masturbates infront of a sleeping nero!
1. fingers

ello my rabid readers! ~ i don't own this song. pink does. i wish i did. ~ __________________________________________________________________

I▓m alone now Staring at the ceiling (Uh, Uh)  
I▓m kina bored now I can▓t sleep (I Can▓t Sleep, Uh, Uh)

Dante laid restlessly in his warm bed under his cotton sheets with his lover, nero.  
His fingers began to twitch with anticipation, an uncontollable urge to fuck nero into the wall.

And you only can make my life complete (Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)  
and when you come you slip into a dream (Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)

Dante closed his eyes and imagined nero's skin under his, warm and flushed from his emarassment. Dante slowly glided his rough fingers lightly over the skin on his neck.

When it▓s late at night and you▓re fast a sleep I let my fingers do the walking I press record I become a fiend And no one else is watching I let my fingers do the walking

Dante inched his fingers across his well built chest, moaning and arching into a perfect half circle when he slid lower, tweaking hi hardened nipples and rubbing at the spot on his abs where the lustful heat grew more intense with each movement.

I▓m starving For some attention I▓m begging, pleading, bleeding For a suggestion (Uh, Uh, Uh)

He quietly moaned, as he began to stroke his long and hard cock, pinching the nerves that lead to the tip until there was pre-cum forming. He moaned nero's name, running his hand through his white hair and pulling at the frayed tresses. His back arched yet again,  
reacting to the wonderful feeling that made his sexual desire for nero grow more.  
His moans grew louder, unknowingly waking nero.

I bite my tongue because I wanna scream (Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)  
I▓m almost there then you turn and look at me (Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)

"Starting without me, hmm?" Nero smirked, as he wrapped his soft human hand around Dante's erection, jerking softly making Dante cry out for more. Nero plunged his tongue into Dante's mouth, curling around dante's hot tongue and fighting for domanance.

When it▓s late at night and you▓re fast a sleep I let my fingers do the walking I press record I become a fiend And no one else is watching (I let my fingers do the walking)

Nero traced his skilled tongue down Dante's chest, flicking occasionaly at dante's hardened nipples. Dante moaned and entangled his hands in Nero's hair, curling his toes at the contact of Nero's tongue on his abs which traced it's way even lower,  
diving into his navel. Dante bucked his hip up itno nero's, loving the sensation of nero's erection on his.

Rewind and you will see (You will see)  
while in the morning I▓m happy (I▓m happy)  
Right there on the TV screen (On the TV)  
(║ME VENGO, ME VENGO!) [Spanish. English: "I'm comming, I'm comming" ]

Nero smirked as he kissed lightly down dante's dick, inhaling the scent of his pre-cum, his own wetting the sheets beneath them. Dante arched when he felt his cock enter nero's mouth,  
the slick walls closing around and sucking in, pulling dante farther in until he could feel the back of nero's throat. Nero's thums pressed against dante's balls, tracing their shape. Dante wailed and moaned as the burning in his gut grew more in size. Nero pulled dante's dick away, licking his lips and stradling dante's broad hips, teasing his own entrance making him groan against dante's chest as he licked his way back up to dante's mouth, pulling the other into a heated amke out section. Nero and Dante both moaned when Nero slid his entrance over dante's cock, immediatley hitting those bundle of nerves indside him that caused him to blush and moan loudly into the night. He thrusted his hips repeatedly, making Dante groan when his cock was jerked up and down.

(Ahh, uh, Uh, Uh, uh)  
I▓m restless You need some caffeine (Ah, Ha, Ha, Ha)  
I'm wasted If you could only see (only see)

Nero Cried out as Dante thrusted back, their two forces together making dante's cock smack into nero's sweet spot.  
Dante grunted as he strained to hit nero's prostate each time, making him scream wantonly.  
Their pre-cum mixing together at each movement. Nero wrapped his hand around Dante's erection, jerking with the beat of the thrusts.  
Dante moaned and chocked out, "I'm Co-coming ner-nero!" The white liquid that even god is ashamed to speak about leaked onto their chests,  
nero crying out as his splurted out at the same time.

'cause I need more than you are gonna give (Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)

"Dante? What the hell are you doing?" Dante snapped open his eyes at the sound of nero's groggy voice,  
looking around to nero's face. He looked down at himself, only to find that he had completely masturbated infront of his lover.

When it▓s late at night and you▓re fast a sleep I let my fingers do the walking (AHHHHHH!  
I press record I become a fiend And no one else is watching (No, No, No No)

Dante smiled and closed his eyes as nero layed back down, trying his hardest to enter his wild lust-filled dream yet again, for the 7th time that month.

When it▓s late at night and you▓re fast a sleep I let my fingers do the walking (My fingers do the walking)  
I press record I become a fiend And no one else is watching (No one else is watching)  
(I let my fingers do the walking)

(Ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah Uh, Uh, uh Huh 


	2. dont trust me

disclaimer: I NEVER OWNED DEVIL MAY CRY AND I NEVER WILL! sadly. if i did....well..use your imagination.

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

Strobe lights flashed all over the room, the intense heat on the club dance floor between Dante and Nero was enoguh to senf shock waves straight to Dante's lower half. Their hips clashed together, stuck like glue. The smell of the lust and Nero's sweat was enough to make Dante die of despiration for Nero to be inside him.

She wants to touch me She wants to love me She'll never leave me Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Nero smirked at Dante's attempt of hiding the small moans that escaped Dante's lips whenever Nero's growing erection rubbed up against Dante's. Nero licked the sweat that was forming on Dante's neck; Dante tilted his head to offer more access to Nero. Nero licked Dante's lips, asking for entrance and gladly excepting it when it was given.  
His tongue ran circles around Dante's, making the man moan against Nero's lips. Their legs intertwined, Dante's inbetween Nero's, and Nero's in the same position between Dante's. Nero took advantage of their position, rubbing his thigh back and forth to create friction between Dante's hardened erection and Nero's leather clad thigh.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

Nero drug his hands across Dante's hips, moaning and tossing his head back when the older devil hunter decided to fight back, attacking Nero's neck with his skilled tongue.  
The music seemed to deafen in their ears, the lust overclouding their thoughts. Dante denied the action of taking the boy in the middle of public. Just touch. Nero cupped Dante's erection, standing on his tiptoes to pull the older man in for another kiss. Dante slammed his lips onto Nero's, his tongue immediatley gaining access and leisurley touring through Nero's mouth. Nero thrusted his hand to Dante's cock to the beat of their song, the one that played when they first made love to eachother.

She wants to touch me She wants to love me She'll never leave me Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Dante ended the kiss, a small string of saliva still connected them until Nero licked his lips. Dante slid his hands up Nero's shirt, playing with pink nubs. Nero sucked on Dante's neck, creating mark after mark in different places. Moans escaped them when their erections begged to be released.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

They rushed to the club's entrance, arms around eachother's waists, still kissing.

She wants to touch me She wants to love me She'll never leave me Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me 


End file.
